Revival
by VolatileHeart
Summary: Sasuke is a human who's been captured by a wolfe-man named Naruto. In order to revive both of their species, humans have been forced to carry the wolfe's young. That doesn't fly so well with Sasuke. All he wants to do is see his brother. Eventual Mpreg, slash, yaoi, AU, spank, dubcon, Narusasu, not Sasunaru. Future KakaIru, SasoDei/DeiSaso and KyuIta.


**Hello, all you beautiful people.**

**Firstly, I would like to say that that this fanfiction is based off of an original series written by Jenner84 on Fictionpress. It is called the Rift Series and I want to tell you that it is amazing! Jenner writes wonderfully, and the best thing of all is that they write long, thorough stories- it's a gift of their's that I greatly admire. I highly suggest you go read them. (Some of the stories are not finished on FP, but they are finished on AO3, which I will be sure to link you to if you go look at my profile.) In an attempt to tide myself over until Jenner updates, I've decided (with their permission, of course.) to write my own little fanfiction in _based_ off of their universe. "Based", meaning that I took certain qualities of the Rift universe that I particularly enjoyed and wove them into my own story. It's going to be a bit different from Jenner's universe.**

**Secondly, as I've already explained, this fanfiction is merely _based _off of the Rift universe. Every detail will not be the same from the original universe, as I am not sure that I am confident enough with my understanding of the world to do it justice. So, if you are familiar with Jenner's stories and get butthurt that every aspect is not completely accurate to the Rift universe, then simply do not read this fanfiction.**

**Thirdly, this fanfiction is intended for mature audiences only. If you cannot handle sexual content and strong language, this is not the story for you.**

**Lastly, I want to thank Jenner for allowing me to write my own little world based on theirs, as they were not at all obliged to do so. Again, the link to the Rift series will be in my profile. I highly encourage you to read it.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, mpreg, spanking and dub-con.**

* * *

><p><em>~ <span>Chapter:<span> 1 ~_

"Hel-"

Sasuke growled and spat at the wolfe, struggling against his restraints.

The blond let his smile drop. He wiped his face and cleared his throat. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

The raven laughed mirthlessly, sounding a tad psychotic as he did so. The nurses examining them from the other side of the glass window all looked at each other with widened eyes and arched brows before scribbling onto their clipboards.  
>Sasuke gave them a venomous glare. "You think?" He asked, turning his attention back to the wolfe. "You destroyed my home. Enslaved me." He arched up in the bed, restricted by the thick leather straps around his chest, waist and legs. "What did you do with my people, you piece of shit?!"<p>

Naruto arched a brow. "You're a spirited one, I see. You haven't been enslaved. My name is Naruto, I-" Sasuke made a face in order spit at Naruto again, but the blond slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, making the raven struggle and wriggle fruitlessly beneath his palm. "Please... no more spitting, yes?"

A glare was his only response.

"Right. Your people." Naruto inhaled sharply. "Do you want me to make you feel better, or do you want the truth?"

He removed his palm from Sasuke's mouth. The boy was quiet for a moment before replying, "The truth."

"Twenty-one dead. Seventeen injured. The remaining forty-four were peacefully given to one of the nearby Packs."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "Another Pack?"

"Yes."

"Everyone?" The boy's voice was distant and hollow.

Naruto searched his mind, going back over the papers and files he'd filled out. "There were three who remained here, including you."

Sasuke looked up hopefully. "My brother? His name is Itachi, is... is he?" A long pause stretched between the two. "He's alright?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "Itachi... If I recall correctly, he was among the injured. He is in the hospital wing-"

"Take me to him." Sasuke demanded and pulled at his restraints. "These are unnecessary. If you just let me see him, I won't cause any problems-"

"I'm afraid that can't be arranged."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why the hell not?!"

The blond's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Neither of you are in any condition to be visiting with anyone. Even if you were, the last I'd heard, Itachi was in a coma. Two broken ribs, a concussion. Badly burned on the right side of his torso."

Sasuke fell against the pillow, his limbs feeling gummy and loose in their sockets. Could Itachi die? No- No, he refused to think like that. Itachi had been with him through everything, he couldn't leave now. He just couldn't. Itachi was always there, always someone for Sasuke to rely on. If he died, Sasuke would have no one, and the raven couldn't bare the thought of being alone. Besides, Itachi had promised to always be there for him. Itachi never broke his promises. Never.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his chest as Sasuke fell back, a look of pure denial in his eyes. "I will return later today. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask a nurse."

"Wait!" Sasuke shot back up, panting, "When my brother wakes up. When he wakes up, I can see him, can't I?"

Their eyes connected, and for a moment, Naruto felt as if he should say yes. He felt as he should say anything, everything he could in order to extinguish the painful uncertainly that lingered in Sasuke's dark eyes.

No, making promises would be a mistake.

"We'll see."

Sasuke stuttered a moment, but Naruto had already left the room, his armor clanking and out of place among the small, swift nurses that skittered around just beyond the door of Sasuke's room.

He glared and cursed loudly, struggling frantically against his restraints.

He gave up after a good ten minutes and scowled at the nurses behind the glass window, who were pointing at and discussing the information on their clipboard. He looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing. It was a plain, pale blue fabric that felt scratchy against his pale skin. "Hey!" He snapped, getting the nurses' attention. "I want my fucking clothes back!"

* * *

><p><em>It was hot.<em>

_No, it was cold._

_His skin was clammy and sweaty, but a persistent chill pulled at his spine, frozen in time and refusing to release him. It made his body's movements stiff and jerky as he clambered throughout the house. "Itachi!" He shouted. Was that **his**__voice? It was small and desperate, as well as a bit hoarse. What the hell was happening? "Itachi! Where are you?!" He pushed open a door, scanning the room._

_"Sasuke!" Slim, cold hands grabbed hold of him from behind and pulled him close to a slender but solid chest. He pulled Sasuke into the bedroom and yanked open a closet door, gently pushing the boy down to the floor of the small space. "I want you to hide here, alright? Don't come out until I say so. You can do that for me, can't you?" His usually calm face was pulled into a strained smile, in a vain attempt to calm Sasuke and make the situation less alarming than it actually was._

_"What's happening? Have they found us?" Sasuke grabbed his brother's sleeves and didn't let go when Itachi made to stand up. "Don't leave me!" He pleaded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Please!"_

_Itachi pulled Sasuke hands off of him and grabbed either side of his little brother's face before pressing a kiss against the boy's cold forehead. "Stay here. I'll be back, don't worry."_

_Sasuke held onto his brother a moment longer before nodding and letting go. As the door closed on him, he saw his brother swiftly pull a knife out of his pant pocket. His footsteps retreated back to the front of the house._

_Struggled screams were all Sasuke could hear after a long while, so he covered his ears with his hands and backed as far into the corner as he could._

_How could this be happening?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke gnashed his teeth. "I don't understand."<p>

"I didn't expect you to." Naruto replied. He hitched the previously skirmishing human farther over his shoulder. "But you cannot stay in the hospital wing."

"Why the fuck not?" Sasuke spat.

"I don't know!" Naruto said sarcastically, chuckling with exasperation. "Maybe because you broke a nurse's nose? And threatened to tear another's face off. Other than that, I cannot _fathom _as to why they wouldn't want you back there, Sasuke."

The raven grunted and wriggled around in his captor's grasp. "I was having a nightmare. It was self defense." When Naruto didn't respond, he continued, "Why the fuck did they send me to stay with you, then?"

"Because you're... _physically_ healthy-"

"Are you saying I'm crazy?!"

"And if you were to become violent again, I would easily be able to restrain you." Sasuke arched a brow and, for the first time since seeing Naruto, he acknowledged the man's stature. He was tall- 6'9, maybe even 7 feet tall? Compared to Sasuke's 5'4, Naruto was a giant. And the blond could easily be over 300 pounds of pure muscle, more than thrice Sasuke's own weight. He felt a bit sickened by the prospect of being thrown around by the wolfe, but cast the notion from his mind.

Naruto's golden tail drifted from side to side, just in reach from Sasuke's position. He reached down and tugged it lightly, making the blond's back stiffen considerably.

A sharp smack landed on his backside, making tears spring into his eyes and blur his vision. He was thankful that he had the material of his pants to soften the blow, even as thin as it was. If he'd still been wearing the hospital gown, the back surely wouldn't have done well at covering his bottom...

"Don't. Touch. My Tail." Naruto growled.

Sasuke didn't touch it again.

"Besides," Naruto continued from their earlier conversation, "You would've been coming home with me anyway."

What now?

"What now?" Sasuke asked, trying to turn around to face the wolfe.

"As of yesterday, you've been assigned as my beta."

Sasuke pursed his lips, processing this. "You could have bought me a drink first, you know."

The raven bounced a bit as Naruto chuckled. "You took that better than I expected."

"Yeah, well, as they say, you should try to make the best of a shitty situation."

"You're pretty cocky."

"Thanks."

Sasuke could _feel_ Naruto's grin, even though he couldn't see it.

If he played it like this, he'd definitely be able to see Itachi. Yes, he just had to stay on this wolfe's good side. Keep the attitude to a minimum, do as he was told, let Naruto have his way with him...

He shivered. If Naruto was this big, would that mean...?

He tried to think of something else as the wolfe walked. They were making their way through a series of hallways. A human stepped through a door as they passed. Sasuke caught a glimpse of a large couch and a coffee table before the door closed. Similar doors lined the hall, spaced out appropriately, each with a number painted above the front door. He arched a brow. "You all live in the same building?"

"Yes, it is important for a pack to stay close."

"How big is this place, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "Ten stories. We're on the eighth floor. Don't wander off alone. Don't lean against open windows."

Sasuke got the message. "Duly noted. Can you put me down?"

"No."

"... Please?"

"No."

Well. "Why not?"

"You haven't earned my trust yet."

"I'm your beta, aren't I?"

"You are. But that has nothing to do with the current situation. You're unstable."

Sasuke punched Naruto's back. "I'm not fucking crazy!" He wrung his wrist out, a dull ache spreading throughout his hand. What the hell was this wolfe made of? Rocks? He half expected another blow to his backside, but it never came.

"I haven't used that word. What I mean is that you are in a confusing, unfamiliar place, and will probably act accordingly. Once you calm down and become familiar with our ways, you will earn more freedom to do as you please."

Sasuke huffed. "This is bullshit."

"You're rather erratic."

"You're rather observant, aren't you?" Sasuke snapped. "What are you?" He tapped on the blond's armor. "A soldier?"

"Every wolfe is a soldier."

"Really?"

"At some point or another, yes. I am the First Alpha."

"That... sounds important?" Sasuke didn't know what else to say. He'd never heard of such a thing.

"It is." They finally stopped, and Sasuke's churning stomach was grateful. He preferred to be closer to the ground. "This is my home. Remember the number." He let Sasuke down, setting him on his feet gently. The raven peered up at the number. 152. Naruto opened the door, gesturing for Sasuke to enter before him.

It was more spacious than he anticipated, that was for sure. The front room was big and cozy, complete with a plush carpet and light, beige walls that made it seem that more roomy. A large, dark leather sectional took up the middle of the room- a single cushion was big enough to serve as a place for a wolfe to sit and relax, big enough for Sasuke to call a bed. A glass coffee table was placed before it, various papers scattered over its surface and decorated with a vase of yellow flowers. A large rectangular device was mounted upon the wall, something that Sasuke wasn't familiar with. A bookcase was set off to the corner of the room beside a large window with heavy red drapes, a comfy-looking chair placed conveniently beside it. To pull everything together, a large, red throw rug was placed in the middle of the room.

"You wolfes have better taste than I expected."

"... Thanks?" The blond gave Sasuke a lopsided smile.

Sasuke told himself that it totally didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'll show you around."

By the time Naruto had given Sasuke a tour of his home, he was thoroughly impressed. "You live better than the rumors say."

"What do the rumors say?" Naruto asked as he stripped off his armor, putting it away in a closet. His tone was slightly amused.

Sasuke shrugged and sat on the edge of the wolfe's bed, his toes barely grazing the ground. "That you lived in caves, feasted on unlucky humans who wondered too far from their homes. After you were done sodomizing them, of course."

Naruto barked with laughter. "Rubbish!"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I figured, after you guys tried to nurse me to health. I had my doubts before, as well. There were other rumors, too. Ones that were more likely." Naruto raised a questioning brow. "You came to our planet looking for a way to keep your kind alive. After your females became sick, and sterile." Naruto nodded. "Little did you know," Sasuke crossed one leg over the other and pointed a finger, "Our planet had been affected as well. But after much research by controversial means, the Wolfish kind found a way to impregnate human males. A simple shot, and there you have it, a functional womb and vagina, similar to a woman's. Humans didn't know whether to be assured or horrified for their future, and naturally, began to revolt against your solution."

By now Naruto had seated himself in a chair across the room, his chin in his palm. "You're very knowledgeable for a human."

"Well, information doesn't take long to circulate anymore." He said, referring the the human's dwindling population outside of wolfe territory.

"You also understand that as a human of our Pack, you're expected to bare my children?"

Sasuke swallowed and clenched his teeth, fighting off the protests that wanted to get past his lips. He had to keep his cool, if not for himself, then for Itachi. "... Yes."

"You've handled this relatively well."

"My people say that the extent of your life is measured by your ability to adapt."

"That must have been true for you." Naruto said, studying the boy intently. "You could have been found by anyone. Louts, even."

"I know." Sasuke pursed his lips. He was well aware of the dangers of being an unclaimed human- he'd lived his life trying to elude it with his family, and being captured and forced to become a Lout's "wife" was among one of the greatest dangers.

Naruto let it go. "The nurses estimated you to be about twenty?"

"Twenty-one."

Naruto nodded. "A bit old to be unmated."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Are you saying I'm old?"

"Too old to be unmated."

Sasuke glared, biting his tongue before he said something he'd regret. "What is the typical age for a human to be mated, then?"

"Twenty."

"I'm not that old!"

"It is mandatory for every human to be mated to a wolfe by the age of twenty, pupped by twenty-three. It's looked upon most favorably when you whelp into your first year of being bonded, though. We have to bring our numbers up as fast as we can. If you refuse to be pupped, you're forcibly bred."

"That's cruel." Sasuke spat before he could stop.

"It's reality." Naruto stated solemnly. "No one really chose this. But this is the best way to restore our population, both wolfe and human. And so this is the way it has to be."

Sasuke let his gaze drop to the floor. This was the way it had to be?

"Although, I personally view this opportunity as a blessing." He elaborated, "This is another chance at life for us both. A good life, with shelter, enough food and water, good healthcare, and the ability to start and raise a family. I believe that it is a way of life worth fighting for."

The raven smirked. "How many times did you rehearse that line?"

"It was not scripted."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight." Sasuke looked surprised. "It is typical for wolfes to be near ten years their beta's senior. It assures the beta's family that he his being mated to a wolfe with a secure job and a certain level of maturity. Younger wolfes just aren't fit to take on a family before a certain age."

Sasuke cocked his head, an absent-minded gesture that Naruto found rather enduring. "Your family. Were you born to a human?"

"I was."

Sasuke almost stopped it there, but couldn't help but ask, "And he's happy? Being with a wolfe? Having sons with tails?"

Naruto's eyes grew distant and heavily fond. "He is."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

No. No, of course this would be bad! Sasuke couldn't have children. No, he wasn't fit to be a parent. He'd knock one of the brats flat on their back before their fifth birthday, he was sure of it. No, no, no, no, no-

"We can continue about this talk later." Naruto stood, making his full height known to Sasuke once more. "For now, I have a meeting that I must attend to with the Lead Alphas. You will be staying next door with a couple of close friends of mine until I get back." He gave Sasuke a once over and scrunched his nose.

"What?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"You should change."

Sasuke looked down at his tattered, dirty white tank top and black pants. "Yeah, well, I couldn't really bring a spare outfit. My clothes kind of got burned. Along with the rest of my house." Damn his tongue!

"Yes, well," Naruto continued, ignoring the boy's attitude, "I made preparations in advance." He opened a closet on the other side of the room, opposite of his own. It was filled with clothing.

"How long was I in the hospital?!"

"About three days. You slept most of the time."

Naruto took a long look at the human before humming to himself and plucking a long blue garment from its hanger. He pulled out a blue shirt, along with it. "Here." He handed the clothing to Sasuke. "You'll find shoes in the closet as well. Clean underwear is in that dresser over there." He pointed to the big dresser at the front of the bedroom, a large mirror hanging above it and casting their reflection back at them. "Meet me in the front room when you're dressed."

Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to examine the clothing. The raven was surprised that he'd been given this much privacy. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto wasn't too bad, he decided.

He held the blue garment up before himself and shrugged, placing it on the bed and undressing himself. He was relatively clean, having been given a sponge bath by the nurses shortly before being sent away with Naruto. He padded across the room and pulled the top drawer open, ruffling through the two stacks of boxers before quickly realizing that they were far too large to fit him. Without blushing, of course, Sasuke pushed the drawer closed before opening the one beneath it.

Oh.

"He's gotta be shitting me." Sasuke hissed as he yanked out a pair of rather tiny white panties. He yanked the third and last drawer open, finding no other option other than going commando. "Fuck _me_." He sighed as he pulled them on. They were exactly as he he'd feared- skimpy and constricting. He pursed his lips and slammed the drawers closed, willing himself to keep calm. This would be a small price to pay in exchange for the blond's trust, and ultimately a chance at seeing his brother. This would be worth it, in the end. It had to be.

_God_, these things were going to cut off the circulation from his junk.

He pulled on his shirt and found that it fit quite well. It was a soft, breathable material. The pale blue went nicely with his skin as well. He struggled a bit with the long, dark blue garment, and finally realized that it was some sort of robe. It wrapped about his torso, ending mid-knee. On one side was a wide sleeve that ended just below his elbow. The silky fabric wrapped across his chest and under his other arm, entirely omitting the other sleeve. If it weren't for the shirt, half of his chest would be exposed. He hummed quietly to himself in thought. This must be traditional Wolfish clothing. For betas, anyway.

He wandered into his closet, which could be more accurately described as a small room. A plethora of various robes and shirts had been hung around it, with just as many slippers set just beneath them. Naruto had gone all out when he discovered that Sasuke had been chosen to be his beta, hadn't he? Sasuke had to give him that.

He settled on plain black slippers, which were surprisingly comfortable.

He still wished he had pants, though.

Sasuke made his to the front room, trying to ignore the chilly draft around his thighs. He'd even combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look more tamed. The end result wasn't bad.

He stopped before Naruto, who had been waiting patiently in front of the door. Oddly enough, he felt nervous as the blond looked him up and down.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sasuke felt heat rise to his face.

"Come, follow me." Naruto opened the door and stepped out. Sasuke obediently trailed behind the wolfe, wondering what kind of people he was going to be left with.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I stayed up all night writing this out(after four failed attempts and 9,000+ words, I decided that I like this version the most)- I have to say, I rather enjoyed writing up my own scenario in Jenner's universe.<strong>

**If you'd like me to continue, please leave a review, as they keep me inspired to write. Even a short and sweet comment would make my heart flutter!**

**When Naruto was thinking fondly of his mother, I couldn't help but hear, "You Needed Me" by Anne Murray playing in the background. It made me giggle and feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**And don't worry! Their OOCness should fade away within the next few chapters- especially Naruto's. You'll figure out why he's so... not-Naruto in the next chapter. And I apologize for making Sasuke sound so sarcastic throughout the chapter, I really couldn't help myself, haha.**


End file.
